Meeting of the Seers
by Crazylily1007
Summary: Set sometime during MoA, Warning: teensy tiny spoilers... What happens when the augur of Camp Jupiter meets the oracle of Camp Half-Blood? He becomes Blondie of course! Here is the story of our favorite teddy bear slayer and artist oracle


**Right...So hello! This story was just written randomly after reading MoA. So, be warned there may be spoilers!**

**i wish i was Rick Riordan, but sadly, i'm not...**

**All the characters and things you recognise belong to him.**

Octavian looked around in a satisfactory manner the park in which the Romans have set up their war camp. He wanted to destroy the petty Greek camp…..well, perhaps that was going a teensy bit far. Still, he wanted to show how weak these Greeks were, how treacherous they were. He wanted the Romans to regret raising that Percy Jackson as a praetor. Octavian growled and clenched his skinny fists. Unfortunately, it didn't have a very charismatic effect; he only looked like a scarecrow about to throw hysterics. Octavian wanted that upstart Percy Jackson to pay for what he had done, for ruining his perfect plans. He could have been praetor, he should have been praetor, and then he would have grasped all the power and influence over Camp Jupiter.

"Hey, who are you?!" Octavian whipped around. A sentry was pointing his sword at a girl. The girl stared awed, around the camp. Octavian took in her curly red hair, and frowned when he saw marker marks on her jeans. She was kind of pretty, in a cute wiry way, with specks of freckles across her nose. Although, of course Octavian would never admit that he thought a girl as cute, even to himself. To him, it was just a mere interest.

The girl locked eyes with Octavian and smiled as if she had caught him staring at her. Octavian swiftly broke the gaze, feeling his face grow hot, for some unknown reason.

"I _was_ right. I thought I saw something, but I couldn't be sure." Octavian raised an eyebrow at the girl's mysterious muttering. She was probably just a regular mortal. Foolish mortals, they let their weak mind believe almost everything the Mist showed them. Of course, he was a mortal himself, but he was _different_. He was a legacy, more importantly, he was an augur. He had a clearer sight than anyone else. At any rate, he decided that she wasn't a threat. He waved to the sentry, "Let her go. She seems to be a mere mortal."

Rachel followed the sentry, looking back at the blond boy curiously. She had expected him to be more suspicious or interrogative. The sentry led her out. "We're just having a big uh cookout here. It's a program. From our camp." He explained. Rachel nodded along, pretending to go along with his obvious lies. Rachel Elizabeth Dare could see through the Mist very clearly. She could see perfectly well that the teenagers in heavy armor and camouflage pants were not the bored teens sent to a summer camp. The sentry offered to take her out to the streets where she would be able to catch a taxi.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Rachel had to bite the insides of her mouth to keep from laughing. "No." She answered truthfully.

"Then, would you like to go out for a cup of coffee sometime?"

Seriously. They were about to attack another Camp of demigods and he was hitting on her? If Romans were all this idiotic, Camp Half-Blood might be the one to destroy their camp. Not that they would try, of course. Rachel barely contained her laughter as she answered, "Sorry, at the time the _circumstances_ make it a bit hard for me to date."

The sentry looked disappointed. "Oh, I thought-Uh- what kind of circumstance?"

Thankfully a yellow New York cab arrived, saving Rachel from answering. 'Oh, I happen to be the Oracle of the Camp you want to destroy. Being an oracle comes with a dating ban, apparently' was probably not a good answer. She got in and waved and smiled at the sentry. She then told the driver the directions to Thalia's pine. "And step on it," she added, casually showing off the wad of bills she had.

Few minutes later, the taxi arrived in front of the pine tree, and Rachel got off giving the driver a very generous tip. She then strolled into the camp to report to Chiron what she had seen.

Octavian was thinking. He was thinking very hard about the girl he had seen yesterday. She did seem like a mortal. Yet, there was something strange. Most would have just assumed that they were a bunch of kids on field trip. They would not come strolling into their camp. There were also the words she had said. "I thought I saw something." What did she mean? And what did she see? Octavian recalled an unusually knowing and clear eyes –not that he had been staring at her eyes. At any rate, he didn't like those knowing looks. There was something unsettling about the girl. Of course most would have passed off those as unimportant. But Octavian wasn't like most people. He was an especially suspicious augur of Camp Jupiter. He expected the girl to back again, and he was determined to find out about her.

A few hours later, Octavian grinned in triumph as he saw a familiar red hair by the outskirts of their camp. Reyna was somewhere in the middle, inspecting and thinking over plans. Octavian ran across the camp, narrowly passing campers carrying crossbows and gladicus. He caught the girl's wrist just as she was about to enter the camp again.

"Wh-wiat-what?" The girl spluttered as Octavian, out of breath, dragged her by the wrist to a place away from the park and the camp.

Rachel did not like how things were going. She was visiting the Roman base camp again, to see what else she could find out. She was the only one who could come and go fairly easily as she was a sort of regular mortal. The others would have given off the scent of demigods, and they just couldn't afford any of the campers to be captured. She was about to sneak in again. Just then, that blond boy that looked like Luke Castellan seized her by the wrist and dragged her away without saying a word. Now, she found herself sitting in a Starbucks with Blondie with a cup of caramel macchiato.

Rachel studied Blondie, who stayed silent. He had blond hair (duh) and was very, very thin. He resembled a scarecrow. He seemed to be around her age. Their eyes met and she was very startled; his eyes had a slightly crazed look. It was unnerving but somehow Rachel found herself drawn to them.

She just sipped her coffee, while he didn't touch anything. Finally, she couldn't bear the silence, and really she needed some answers. "Look, can I ask why you dragged me all the way here? It isn't really the romantic date that girls hope for, you know." His face tinged red for a split second, but it disappeared so quickly that she couldn't be sure.

"Who are you?" he asked, in a quite rude way. It was more like who-are-you-and-what were-you-doing-around-my-camp sort of a question, rather than I-want-to-get-to-know-you kind of a question. Rachel held out her hand, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. And I believe I don't know who you are either. And you still didn't answer my questions."

"You can see through the Mist, can't you?"

"What?" The girl-Rachel- caught herself and tried to fix her mistake. "Of course I can see through fog, who can't?" But Octavian had caught her surprised look. And her nervous laugh, which was kind of cute in a way. He mentally groaned. He was becoming distracted. He forced himself to concentrate once more and sneered. He decided that she must be a spy from that Greek camp, since she obviously knew what the word Mist meant. "Who's your godly parent, _graecus_?"

It was his turn to be surprised when Rachel answered. "No one."

Octavian raised one eyebrow skeptically.

"You still didn't tell me who you are," said Rachel, looking annoyed.

"I am Octavian, the augur of the great Camp Jupiter, named after Octavian Augustus Caesar, the first emperor of Rome."

"Uh-huh" She didn't look impressed.

"Tell me, if you aren't a demigod, how are you connected to that cursed Greek camp? Are you a legacy?"

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. "First of all, it's not cursed, thank you very much. And what the hell is a legacy? I'm hardly old enough or done anything to become a legacy, if that's what you are talking about."

"You aren't a legacy?"

"Yeah, I'm just a regular old mortal who can see through the Mist. Oh, I forgot to mention one tiny detail. I also happen to be the Oracle."

Octavian laughed. "An oracle? No wonder that Jackson had been asking about oracles. Oracles. How cute."

Rachel was getting angry. This _Octavian_ was getting on her nerves. Although she hadn't told anyone, Rachel had been pretty proud about being able to host the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi. And now this rude, skinny, sort of cute guy was laughing about the oracle in her face. Wait-backtrack-cute? Where did that come from? Anyways, she also didn't like the way he talked about Percy. Rachel was mad.

"Oh yeah? Then what can you do?"

Octavian took up the challenge. "I, as the augur, glean the words of the gods. With my dagger and some sacrifice-"

"You kill animals?" Rachel looked horrified with her brown eyes growing wide.

"No, I uh-use stuffed animals." Now Rachel was the one doubled over with laughter while Octavian looked on crossly. "As I was saying, I am descended from the great god Apollo himself. I read the wisdom of gods and the future."

Rachel smirked at him, her face now dangerously close. "Oh, you're a descendant of Apollo? Well, guess what. I have the spirit of the original oracle of Delphi inside me. Not only that, I personally pass on your great great grandfather or something's words. I even met and talked to him in person-in god. Whatever."

Octavian was speechless. This girl, this girl had met the god of prophecies himself, something even he himself hadn't done. When, he pulled himself out of his thoughts, she was already at the door with her cup of coffee. He caught up with her again.

"Wait!"

"What?" she replied, sounding severely ticked.

"You still didn't answer my question, mortal. What were you doing at my camp?" He felt his sneer coming back on.

"You didn't really answer any of mine, so why should I?" Octavian felt his sneer tugging away. She did have a point, kind of. "Because…."

Rachel rolled her eyes, and then got out a post-it and a pencil out of her pocket. What those were doing in her pocket, he had no idea. She scribbled something down and then stuck it onto his forehead. Then she disappeared into the crowd. Octavian was surprised, and felt ridiculous as well as insulted. He stripped it off, and was about to yell at her only to discover that she had long since disappeared. He looked at the small piece of paper. On it were a series of numbers and a small message: call me if you insist on being annoying, Blondie.

"Blondie?" Octavian said in disbelief. He wasn't aware that Rachel was laughing as she walked up a street to catch a taxi. Everything was fine between the two prophets.

**A/N Well? how was it? i know Rachel can't date but she can still think guys are cute right?**

**Please leave a review, constructive criticism are ALWAYS welcomed, and flames will be taken care of by Leo. **


End file.
